Variations on a Theme
by ssklarolinewrites
Summary: A smutty one shot about what could happen if Caroline went to see Klaus in New Orleans.


Variations on a Theme

Smutty one shot time! This is just one version of Caroline going to New Orleans, by request. It's dirty of course.

.

.

.

.

That stupid insufferable hybrid would not leave her alone. He physically kept his distance since the day in the woods, but he was haunting her. She wouldn't put it past him to have some voodoo priest cast a spell over her. She didn't want to imagine the alternative, that her subconscious didn't want to let go of him, that there were bigger forces at play like 'fate' and 'soulmates.'

After a freaking year, why was it his voice, his hands, and his thick cock she fantasized about when she touched herself, coming hard?

She was so frustrated! It was time to move past this. He was evil and wrong…and put her first and was so fucking sexy. It would be different if she hadn't had him, right? Yet, she did and it was incredible.

She tried flirting with the college boys, but nothing. No sparks. Some were attractive. Some were sweet, but none had the combination that made her want to jump their bones. She even tried flirting with guys who were the exact opposite of him. That didn't work either. He ruined her.

Focusing on her mom, her friends, and school kept her busy, so not being in a relationship was good. She focused on herself.

The problem was she was still horny. Being a vampire amplified her sex drive by a million. So she turned to herself, even trying to just think of a faceless man, but the face always filled in and it was always Klaus. Once she gave in to him in her fantasy, it would get hotter. He would take over and she'd come like a freight train. It was the guilt afterwards that sucked.

It was Spring Break and she was ready to break. She rationalized it away. She just needed him again, like a vaccination. At worst, maybe it would be annual thing? She could then go back to denying herself and being miserable. Great plan, right?

She told everyone a different story of who she was staying with for Spring Break. She booked a ticket, no hotel. She was going to stay with him and he was going to fuck her silly, until she was satiated. Maybe if she got some relief, the constant itch for him would be appeased so she could think about anything else.

She'd heard casually he was still in New Orleans. She tried not to betray how hearing his name turned her on, thinking of their tryst in the woods and all the others times he'd made her come in her dreams. While their time in the woods was amazing, she wanted to experience everything she'd fantasized about for real.

She didn't know what he was up to or who he might be with. She didn't care. She was Caroline Forbes and he promised to be her last love. This guy didn't know the meaning of quit. He was biding his time. She had no doubts he would welcome her.

She packed carelessly. She wanted to stay in bed for the week, so she packed the minimum along with a few outfits designed to entice him. This was not the Caroline Forbes everyone at home knew.

Covertly getting his address through Matt via Rebekah was easy. Getting past his security was unnervingly easy. She gave her name as requested and she was let in, despite him not being there. He'd left her name with them just in case she ever showed up. She huffed at that. This was purely sex, not an emotional connection. It was the same reason why she didn't call. She didn't want any more temptation that craving his cock. Like she told him, she had plans.

She was ready to start, but since he wasn't there she took advantage and snooped. His bedroom seemed like the only one with a current resident. She knew it was his. She could pick out his cologne anywhere. She smelled it last night when she dreamt.

She stole one of his Henley's for the trip home, tucking it deep into her luggage, hoping he wouldn't notice it missing. The idea of getting off in her dorm room while in his shirt got her going. She left her luggage in his room.

Being in his bedroom was getting to her. Knowing that she was close to getting the sex she'd been craving for a year had her heart rate quickening. She was all in so she got completely undressed and in his bed. This way she couldn't back out. She was going to do this.

The high thread count cotton sheets were silky smooth against her skin. She rubbed her legs up and down, getting comfortable. Picking up the pillow that smelled most like him, she moved it under her head. It was mid morning and the sun poured in through the large windows.

Being unable to resist, anticipation buzzing through her veins, she started to touch herself under the sheets. Dirty thoughts of what they would do together had her pussy starting to pulse. Would he take over? Would she? How many times could she come? Would he hold her down? Would he use his hands, tongue, and cock? Would it be better than before? Would she ever be satisfied?

Her hands roamed up and down her torso. Her nipples were hard. She lifted and released the smooth weight of her breasts, nipples poking her palms. She stroked up and down her smooth stomach. Her legs shifted unconsciously, looking for relief.

Her right hand moved down to her pussy. She had a Brazilian wax done before she arrived. Her skin was wet and warm. Her left hand kept playing with her boobs, pulling lightly at her nipples. She penetrated herself with her middle finger. She was soaked. It felt so good, but not enough. She pumped her finger, adding a second.

Thinking about Klaus arriving any minute had her fingers slowing down. She wanted him to find her like this, legs spread, fucking herself while she waited for him. The threat of discovery was so hot.

This was her week to engage in every dirty thought she ever had. Her friends didn't know and she wasn't too worried about his judgement. He better have done some dirty things in his thousand years. She'd be disappointed if he hadn't.

What was taking him so long? She occasionally swiped her fingers across her swollen clit. Doing that would have her coming though.

With her eyes closed, she pictured him looming above her, necklaces dangling as he pumped his big cock into her tight pussy. In her mind, he asked her to come. She nodded and bit her lip, moving her soaked fingers to her clit. She circled it over and over. She started to say his name out loud, something she would never allow herself to do. It felt so liberating. She could be as loud as she wanted.

"Klaus!"

"Klaus, please keep fucking me."

"Klaus, I need you."

"Klaus, I'm going to come."

Being able to say his name while masturbating furiously in his bed had her coming in no time. White lights flashed behind her eyes and she yelled his name. Once her body stopped spasming, except her pussy which continued to pulse, greedy for more, she collapsed back into the sheets, hands relaxed up on the pillow near her head.

Feeling at least slightly at ease and with not much else to do until he arrived, she nodded off.

Klaus heard immediately about Caroline's arrival. He dismissed his staff first thing and changed his plans for the rest of the day. No matter why she was there, he wanted to see her without other eyes and ears. His next stop was to get two week's worth of blood bags for her. He wanted to be a gracious host, even if she left within minutes.

As soon as he stepped in the front door he could smell traces of her. He cocked his head, listening intently, not hearing anything. Rather than yelling in his own home, hoping she hadn't slipped away, he put down the bags in the fridge and followed his nose. He never expected to see what greeted him.

Caroline Forbes had fucked herself in his bed.

His cock immediately hardened.

It was very clear what happened. The smell of her arousal was overpowering. One nipple was bared by the fallen sheet. It was perfect rose in the midst of creamy fair skin. Perfection. Her cheeks were flushed. Her pink lips were barely parted. Her golden hair was a mess surrounding her. He loved her and she was here.

He noticed her luggage in the corner and smiled. He certainly didn't expect this and he was suspicious, but she was here. That's what mattered.

His cock pushed against his zipper and demanded action. When he reached the side of the bed to get close to her, he noticed two fingers of her right hand were still wet and he stifled a moan. He gently brushed the hair off her face and she moved into his touch. He leaned down and gave her forehead a kiss. As he straightened, her lids fluttered open and her eyes met his own.

"Klaus," she breathed. She pushed herself up, pulling the sheet up with her to cover herself.

"Hello, sweetheart. Can I take it you've come for a visit? You've certainly made yourself comfortable." He smirked.

She would have blushed if she hadn't seen the tenting in his pants. She knew she'd have to do some explaining, even the minimum.

"Yeah, well, here's the thing. I'm on Spring Break. That's it. This isn't happily ever after." She looked down. "I hate saying this, but I need to get over what happened in the woods last year."

She was going to deal with this head on. She knew what she wanted. Her lingering nerves went away. She looked at him dead in the eye.

"I'm not here to get judged. I'm here for the week and I want to get you out of my head, which means I want you to fuck me enough that you're out of my head. Make it dirty. All week. Until I leave for the airport. Maybe then I won't go crazy."

"I don't understand and I will get to the bottom of this, but you're here, in my bed, and you want to fuck. I'm all yours, sweetheart."

"Good."

It fit then and it fit now.

They both smiled, but then lust overcame sentimentality.

She asked for dirty and this time he would do dirty. She didn't need to know he planned on making love to her as well and reinforcing all of the connections between them.

"I noticed you've been busy, love."

She nodded.

"Suck on your fingers."

This was the Klaus she often dreamt of. There were so many variations, but she liked this one. If he wanted to take over, she'd let him take over, at least until she took her turn. She wanted to see what he could do in real life.

She lifted her middle finger and sucked it into her mouth, running her tongue all around it, getting all the remnants of her juices. She then added her ring finger and gave it the same treatment, giving him a show.

He wasn't idle. He kept his eyes on her while he stripped off his clothes, imaging what her mouth would feel like surrounding his cock. He quickly removed his shoes, socks, and shirt.

Her eyes looked for any changes. She knew it didn't make sense. He would look the same way for eternity, but she couldn't resist looking at him from head to toe.

As he lowered his pants and boxer briefs in one go, she inhaled sharply. He was huge. She knew he was huge, but he was here this time. She wasn't relying on her memory or imagination. Her pussy clenched. It was still wet from her earlier orgasm.

"I want a taste." He tapped his lower lip with his finger.

She smirked and brought her right hand under the sheet. Cutting a swath through her swollen pussy lips, she made sure to get her fingers coated in her juices. She moaned, still sensitive and not nearly satisfied.

She held her wet fingers out to him and he took them in his mouth. He sucked so skillfully her eyes closed with the sensation. Her breathing quickened.

"I want more of your pussy, Caroline."

She wanted more too. She wanted to give him more. She knew where he could get more.

She flung the sheet off her body and scooted down just so she was laying flat. Her knees were lifted, but her feet were flat on the bed.

"Have at it, sweetheart," she smirked and mimicked his words.

He climbed on the foot of the bed, getting his shoulders nestled between her smooth thighs. Her drenched bare pussy was right in front of him. He could see her wetness coating her inner thighs.

"Caroline, your pussy is so swollen for me. So beautiful, just like I remembered."

He ran his forefinger up and down her slit. It was immediately coated in her juices which he spread ever further. He followed his finger with his tongue, making a path through her lips, capturing all the juices he could, avoiding her clit though. He thrust his tongue as deep into her as he could. Her moans and whimpers increased. He repeated the tongue thrusting over and over. Her hands moved to his head and she kept him in place.

He gave her clit a delicate lick when he paused. His fingers returned to lightly play all over, keeping her building towards a climax.

"Show me what you were doing earlier, love, while I fuck you with my tongue. I want to see it. I want to see you come with your fingers and my tongue. I want to feel it around my tongue."

"I want that," she whined.

She moaned and whimpered as he moved both hands under her ass to bring her pussy up to his mouth as penetrated her. He was lifting her to eat her better and it was like in her fantasies.

"You taste so good. I could do this forever."

Returning her fingers to her pussy, he licked them for her before she ran them up and down her smoothness. He started thrusting and she quickly moved her fingers to the swollen bundle of nerves, rubbing it around and around, occasionally brushing against his nose.

It was too much. He licked and slurped in between thrusts of his tongue, catching all of her juices.

She started to sob out and her fingers moved at top speed to get the relief she craved. Within seconds she was coming and screaming out his name. She was coming with Klaus Mikaelson's tongue buried deep in her pussy, for real. Thinking about it kept her on the high.

He kept her lifted to his mouth after her spasms had slowed. Her fingers had fallen away, but he kept his mouth on her, getting everything she had and then he focused on her clit.

"I don't know if I can," she whined, not fully down from the first orgasm when he was pushing her towards a second one so quickly. Her chest rose and fell sharply.

"You can. One more for me. You need more," he confirmed.

He used lips, teeth, and tongue to flick her clit, mixing up suction with licking.

Her head thrashed side to side on the pillows, hands looking for anything to hold onto as she struggled to reach her second climax. She called his name over and over, asking him for something, not knowing what exactly she needed other than him. She lifted her feet from the bed and he pushed her thighs towards her chest, maintaining contact with her pussy as her hips moved uncontrollably.

"That's it. Show me everything, Caroline. Hold your legs for me. Good girl."

She nodded as she sobbed for him, holding her legs behind the knees. The idea of her being so open for Klaus Mikaelson as he expertly ate her pussy was everything she wanted. She kept sobbing his name.

All she needed was a little push and while he was sucking on her clit, he inserted a finger inside to find her G-spot and rubbing it for a second had her coming all over him more powerfully than the first time.

He could see her abs spasm as she contorted around her orgasm. Her legs flopped open as her hands grabbed the sheets. He stayed with her until she calmed. After giving her pussy one last lick, he moved up the bed to lay down alongside her. She would need a little down time before he got some relief for his aching cock. He licked his lips, picking up more of her on his face.

When she had calmed enough after two sensational orgasms in a row, she turned her head to the side and gave him a big smile.

"Not a bad start," she smirked, eyeing his erection. She rolled to her side to face him.

He reached down and started to stroke his cock for her to watch. His copious precum made his way slick.

"I'm going to fuck you with this, Caroline. I'm going to push this into your tiny pussy and fuck you until you can't bear to not have it inside of you. You won't be able to come unless it's with me."

"That already happens," she mumbled, watching his hand move up and down his mouthwatering length.

He continued, hoping he could find out more.

"Care to tell me what you mean by that?"

What harm would it do? He'd agreed to her proposal already.

"I want to watch you come, Klaus. Keep going."

He looked like he was close to the edge himself. His balls were drawn up and his abs were tightening and relaxing. She knew he'd last longer after he came the first time, so getting him off now was good for both of them. It was easier to watch his hand fisting his cock than to look him in the eye too.

"Ever since last year, I haven't been able to come with anyone else."

He growled at the thought of her trying, but his hand moved faster, being sure to cover the sensitive head.

"I gave up. Even when it's just me though, you're always there. You're in my head and it's driving me crazy. It's your voice talking dirty to me. It's your dick fucking me. If I picture anyone else, they turn into you. You make me come. It's you, Klaus. Only you."

"Caroline," he called out.

He could not resist one second longer and he came all over his stomach, heaving spurt after spurt of come up his chest. She was fascinated. While it was her vulnerability that had him coming, she felt powerful that his reaction to her was so strong.

"You're a mess," she giggled. He really was.

"It's all your fault," he panted out when he could. "Can you get my shirt?"

She got off the bed and picked it up, returning to her spot.

"Actually, it's all your fault, which is why I'm here. I need one week of sex so I can get on with my life. You're too distracting."

She knelt next to him and started to wipe him off all over. He was a mix of him, her, and sweat. She kind of loved that he was earthy and not too prim. She loved sex. She loved messy sex.

"I don't think it's a bad thing, really." He smiled at her. "I think about you too, although I don't think you would consider it a surprise."

No, she pretty much had guessed that was a possibility a long time ago. He was always very clear in his affection for her. Him fantasizing about her would not have been a shock long before a year ago.

He smiled at her and watched as she slowly cleaned him up, locking his fingers behind his head. Watching her breasts sway and having her touch him all over, he started to feel the tingling that was a sign his erection would be coming back sooner rather than later.

When he was as clean as he was going to be without a shower, she straddled his waist. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts. He lifted the weight in both palms. He sat up and brought them to his mouth, one after the other. She cradled his head in her hands, fingers running through his curls.

"When did you plan on fucking me?"

He laughed around her nipple.

"So impatient."

He picked her up and set her aside him.

"Hands and knees."

She eagerly complied and shook her ass at him.

"Tempting. We'll save that for another time."

She moaned. Hey, she only thought about it a few times. Good thing dream!Klaus and real!Klaus weren't connected. She'd have a lot more explaining to do.

Getting behind her, he ran his fingers through her slit, making sure she was still wet enough and she was. He brought his hardened dick to her folds and ran the tip and down her pussy lips, getting wet. He brought the tip to her tiny pussy mouth and teased her with it, before pushing his way inside. Her head fell forward with relief.

Despite how wet she was, he had to push a few times to get fully embedded. Both took delight in the feeling, groaning. He withdrew and pushed back inside and over and over, pulling her hips back towards his own.

This is what she wanted. This is what she craved.

She pushed her hips back into him, meeting him the middle and feeling him fill the emptiness inside. She could feel her orgasm start deep inside. He was hitting the sweet spot over and over. Her fingers clenched the sheets, pulling them free. His pounding cock was going to make her come without any clitoral stimulation. She lowered herself to her elbows in anticipation of coming. His hands tightened around her hips.

"Don't stop. Fuck me. Fuck me!" she yelled as she reached her climax, collapsing down on the bed.

"More, Caroline."

He ran his hands down her sweaty back, catching in her hair. He withdrew and flipped her over onto her back, hovering over her. He spread her legs and thrust back inside slowly, starting all over again.

She nodded and bit her lip. Yes, more. She wanted more. She needed more.

She brought her legs up to wrap around her waist and that's when he picked up the pace. Thrusting hard and deep, over and over. His necklaces were rattling all over as he worked feverishly above her. Sweat beaded at his temples.

He dropped to his elbows and kept pumping his hips into hers. He brought his right hand to her pussy and once wet, he moved his fingers to her clit, wanting her to come again. When he felt her start to tighten on him, addicted to the feeling, he kissed her for the first time. Their lips tangled and she panted against him. He caught her sobs in his mouth as he pounded her into her hardest climax yet. He removed his hand from her clit, not wanting it too sensitive as he rode her through her climax, pushing past all of the tightened muscles that squeezed his cock so tightly.

"More," he breathed against her lips.

She hadn't stopped whimpering while he continued to kiss her and fuck her into the bed. She needed this. She ran her hands down to his ass and helped push his hips into her. He knew if he kept going she would come again soon as she never really came down from the last one.

"You're going to come for me like a good girl, Caroline, as soon as I touch your clit again," he said next to her ear. "You came here to come with me, Caroline. You're going to come all over me. You're going to come with me. That's right, a good girl, who is getting her pussy fucked by the big bad wolf."

He hadn't even touched her clit when she started to come again, his words were enough. Adding his fingers was just a bonus and her body went rigid while she was on her high and he let go with her, pumping everything deep into her womb, blast after blast.

He rolled over immediately and pulled her mostly on top of him, trying to slow their hearts down.

After long minutes of silence, he started to brush her sweaty hair away from her face.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He did the same.

"Kiss me," she asked and moved her mouth up to his. She knew he was already breaking down some of the barriers she erected around her heart.

She put her head back down on his chest.

"I missed you, Caroline."

"I missed you too."

She closed her eyes, not willing to make promises she wasn't prepared to keep yet. She did miss him terribly and her eyes started to water when she thought about what the denial of her feelings was doing to her. Her dreams were just a manifestation of her feelings for him.

She thought about anything else to distract her.

"Hey, I'm the mess now. Will you clean me up?"

"With pleasure, although I think I'm dead. Give me a minute."

She smiled at his corny joke and they dozed for a while.

The rest of the week flew by. They fucked in every room and every position Caroline had ever tried or heard of, plus lots of new ones.

They did it with her hips resting on the window ledge in the dining room.

They did it in the shower after they had done it on the dining room table.

They did it standing up while he held her aloft in the living room. She really liked that one, being lifted and lowered onto his big cock. His Hybrid strength really made it work.

She sucked him off in his office.

He ate her out on the kitchen island.

She used whipped cream in the guest bedroom. He used champagne on his bedroom floor. It was their thing.

They did it playfully. They did it fiercely, like animals.

They even did it one time where she considered it more like making love than fucking.

She opened up a little about school and life back in Mystic Falls. He showed her a little of New Orleans before that spark of lust was back in her eyes and they made their quick escape. She made him laugh and her heart squeezed. He made her eyes fill with unshed tears with his romantic promises about the future he saw for them. She quickly changed the subject, not ready.

Letting her leave was tough. She never lied or led him on, but he was more in love than ever. They were affectionate and together in public. They looked and acted like a couple, but really they weren't.

As he saw her off through airport security on the last day of her vacation, she called back, "See you in six months, Klaus."

That was better than a year she'd casually mentioned at one point and less than the century he was prepared to wait for her. He'd also see her in his dreams.

.

.

.

.

This started out a bit dark, but the fluff would not be totally denied and it changed a bit as it went.

As always, reviews mean more smutty one shots.


End file.
